The subject invention relates to strobe and reflector units. More particularly, the subject invention relates to strobe and reflector units utilized to provide visual warnings of alarm conditions.
Many varieties of strobe and reflector combinations are utilized as visual warning devices in warning systems, for example, fire detection systems. When the fire detection system is triggered by, for example, smoke or flame conditions detected by the fire detection system, the strobe and reflector combination is activated, often in conjunction with an audible alarm. Different fire detection systems and/or jurisdictions require the light emitted by the strobe and reflector combination to produce a particular output pattern, meeting standards, such as those set by Underwriters Laboratories (“UL”). The goal when configuring the strobe and reflector combination is to produce the required output pattern with the required illumination, while minimizing the power requirements to do so.